


Supernatural WIP 1: Dragon Dick

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: Sam Winchester gets turned into a dragon; shenanigans ensue. Now formatted into a readable state!





	Supernatural WIP 1: Dragon Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of my work in the fandom; hopefully you can see the writing improve over time. This was written in 2013 before I had seen the show.

Sam doesn’t mind that he’s been turned into a dragon. It’s not his outside appearance that’s changed much, although his dick…well, he doesn’t really want to talk about that. It’s his compulsive need to hoard, and to buy things to add to his lair that frustrates Dean and Castiel. 

“Damnit, Sam, I thought I told you to stop ordering things off the fucking internet!” says Dean as he peers over his shoulder at Sam’s laptop.

“Screen peeking much? What if I was buying you a present?” says Sam, twisting his body to hide the screen. 

“Statistically speaking, you are probably buying some expensive item to add to your hoard, since you feel the compulsive need to be surrounded by “treasure” as you call them.” mentions Cas, from behind Dean. 

“And because he has a thing for that hot fed-ex girl.” Sam turns around, and a growl ripples through his chest.  
“Don’t talk about Mickey like that!” Dean takes a step back.

“Whoa, calm down. I just meant that Mickey’s attractive, not that I’m gonna try anything with her. Besides, I have Cas, idiot.”

“Isn’t Mickey a male’s name?” 

“Traditionally, yes, but it can be a nickname for a girl. I think her real name’s Michelle.” Sam jumps off the bed as the doorbell rings. 

“I bet that’s Mickey.” whispers Dean to Cas as Sam gently opens the door. Cas can agree that this “Mickey” is aesthetically pleasing. She’s tall for a woman, with blue eyes, milky skin and a body like a tall drink of water. 

“Hi Sam, I’ve got another package for you, if you’ll just sign here.” She presents a clipboard to him, which he scribbles his signature onto.

“Do you want to come in for a bit? I know that Jackson works you guys too hard.” asks Sam.

“Nah thanks though. It’s good for my thighs, anyways.” Cas then notices that she has a pair of roller-skates on, obviously her chosen mode of transportation. 

“See you later?” 

“Well, Jackson’s made me the go-to-gal for your packages, since there’s so many, so yeah, I’ll see you later!” she says, skating off down the sidewalk. Sam stands there for a few seconds, inhaling the air deeply. 

“Umm, Sammy? Are you gonna come inside any time soon?” asks Dean. 

“As soon as the smell goes away. And don’t call me Sammy.” he says. 

“What smell?” asks Cas, with a puzzled look on his face.

“That pretty virgin smell.” he says with a dopey smile. 

“You can smell if she’s a virgin?” wonders Dean. 

“Dragons tend to want virginal mates, mostly because they’d probably kill all the other people that the person has slept with.” says Cas. Sam sniffs once more, and then shuts the door sadly. 

“Sam, you know she’s like, what, seventeen, right?” asks Dean. Sam goes to his bedroom and slumps down on the bed.  
“My brain does, but the dragon part of me wants to fuck her into the mattress. Or the table. Or the doorframe. Or on any surface in the house or outside the house even, it’s not picky.” He sighs and goes back on the computer.

“So leaving Sam alone here? Not going to happen anymore.” whispers Dean to Cas. Unfortunately, there is a hunt where Dean has taken on too much responsibility (as per usual, thinks Sam) and Castiel has to go to his rescue. He leaves Dean’s strict instructions not to go outside until they get back, and Sam simply continues what he was doing before, ordering stuff off the internet, except this time he’s only in a pair of boxers, because it is dreadfully hot. When he gets up to answer the door, Sam doesn’t think of pulling pants on, at least not until Mickey actually catches him in his boxers. 

“Oh my god, I mean…you were hiding that under there the whole time…oh shit, I’m being such an idiot, can you just sign for your package…I mean your parcel, fuck, just sign this Sam.” She holds out the clipboard, trying to look anywhere but his crotch. Sam, meanwhile, is not trying particularly hard to not look down Mickey’s very tight, leaves nothing to the imagination camisole. He actually reaches out and squeezes one of her breasts gently, causing her to let out a breathless squeak. 

“S-s-Sam…” That’s it for Sam. He drags her into the house, shutting the door as the parcel and the clipboard fall to the floor. He lifts her over his shoulder and carries her to his bed, tossing her onto it gently. He tears her camisole off, as well as her bra, leaving her breasts out in all their naked glory. He bites and licks and sucks until Mickey thinks that she’s going to cum from that alone, then stops abruptly. He liberates his cock from his boxers, and damn if that isn’t the biggest, weirdest looking dick she’s ever seen (not that she’s seen many dicks). The strange part is, she still wants it inside of her. Sam actually undoes her shorts before taking them off, leaving them intact on the floor, but the same cannot be said for her panties. He dips his finger in her cunt quickly, finding it suitably wet, and plunges himself in. She screams, loud and long, as her body adjusts to his dick. He rains kisses down on her mouth, and starts up a slow, thrusting rhythm. She whimpers at first, but they quickly change to moans as her body gets used to Sam. He’s hitting her so deep that she’d think that he was in her uterus if her cervix wasn’t blocking him. When he comes, there is so much of it that she can actually feel it filling her up. There is so much that when it mingles with her own cum, it starts to flood out of her in a river. Sam collapses on her for a few moments, and then regains his composure. He starts to rub cum dripping out of her onto her stomach and thighs, and while she admits that it is a bit weird, it is also relaxing as hell. After a few minutes of this, Mickey remembers that she is actually on the job, and has just fucked their best customer.

“I gotta go.” she jumps out of the bed, but Sam catches her by the wrist. 

“No, you don’t.” He looks so sad and puppy-like that she almost changes her mind. 

“Sam, I just breached like, twelve rules of my job, not to mention that you’re like, thirty.” She moves away from him and yanks up her shorts, sans underwear. She looks around for a shirt, and finding hers in three pieces on the floor, she grabs one of his off the floor and slips it on. 

“Look how pretty you look with my cum filling you, imagine what it would be like if this was a baby? God, you’d be radiant.” He’s suddenly very much in her personal space, pressing gently on the bump of her stomach where his cum has collected. She stifles a groan and moves away from him. 

“Sam, I do not want a baby, for god’s sake, I’m eighteen years old, and…I’m leaving. Goodbye.” She escapes before blurting out her biggest secret, leaving Sam lying in bed, smelling the remains of her underwear. Dean, and Cas arrive about the same time, still bickering about letting Sam stay at the house by himself. 

“You weren’t supposed to leave him alone! I could have handled it! For all we know, he’s gone and…oh shit.” When they open the door, they are blasted by the smell of sex. They find Sam guiltily hiding the remains of Mickey’s clothes.  
“You fucked her, didn’t you?” asks Dean quietly. 

“…Yes.” says Sam, half shamefully and half gleeful.

“Sam, you are such an idiot, did you at least use a condom?” 

“Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind.” he murmurs. Dean sighs and closes the door on him. 

“I guess we can just hope for the best.” says Dean, slumping into Cas. 

They watch Sam get quieter and quieter over the next month. Mickey stops delivering packages, although his shirt is returned by the new delivery girl. When Sam looks as if he’s going to either die or kill the next person that talks to him, Dean and Cas drive him down to the Fed-Ex place so he can talk to Mickey. 

“Bro, Mickey’s…indisposed right now. I don’t think she wants to see you, anyways.” Sam and Jackson usually have a great relationship, since he’s generating quite the amount of money for their branch, but today he just looks haggard. 

“I have to talk to her, to app…” Sam is cut off by the loud retching noise coming from the bathroom. 

“Jackson, give my first package to Leah, this morning sickness is kicking my ass today.” Mickey croaks out. Sam’s eyes almost bulge out of his head, and he barges past Jackson to find Mickey with her head in the toilet, heaving for all she’s worth. He holds her hair back, and waits for her to rinse her mouth out before speaking.

“Morning sickness?” he says, with reverence and quite a bit of anger. She tries to back away, but he has her cornered in the bathroom. 

“Sam, I don’t want to talk about it.” he can smell the fear on her. Sam picks her up and carries her bridal style out of the bathroom. 

“Jackson, Mickey and I have some things we need to discuss. Can she have the day off?” Jackson sees the frightening look in Sam’s eyes, and waves the four of them off. Sam carries her to the Impala and puts her in the backseat with Cas. She puts on her seatbelt at Cas’s quiet insistence, and starts to mumble rapid-fire under her breath. Cas tries to turn her face towards him, but she shirks from his touch. 

“What’s she saying?” Sam asks with a look of concern. 

“From what I can tell, “Daddy”.” Dean turns to Sam. 

“See, Sam, she’s scared. We should just let her go back to work.” Sam shakes his head.  
“No, we have to talk about this. My mate is carrying my child and has neglected to tell me about it. Also, she would be safer in my lair anyways.” Dean laughs. 

“Your “mate”? Seriously dude, you need to rein this dragon thing in.” Sam huffs and shrinks down in his seat. It’s a quiet ride home, which only adds to the shock when they spot Lucifer himself on the front porch. The surprise is added to when Mickey dashes out of the car and into his arms. Sam is about to stomp over there and turn Lucifer into a pile of archangel-mush when he hears their rushed conversation. 

“Daddy I didn’t mean to it just happened because oh god he has a monster cock and shit I’m sorry I’m not supposed to talk about your ex-vessel’s cock but it was so good and bad and I need help please bring Grandpa Daddy please we can’t do this alone…” Everyone stands stock still, besides Lucifer and Mickey, who are still murmuring between themselves.  
“...Daddy? Cas, did you know about this? That she was a demon?” asks Dean. 

“I, I did not. She must use some sort of pheromone cover to block the scent.” Lucifer strides over, with Mickey trailing behind him. 

“Castiel! So nice to see you! And the Winchester brothers! I always love a meeting with you two, it’s too bad I have to kill Sam here, otherwise we could have had a nice chat.” Castiel steps between Sam and Lucifer. 

“It is not Sam that is going to be killed, Lucifer, I don’t know how you escaped the cage, but you are going back immediately, and your demon will be following you.” says Cas, trying to stay level headed. Lucifer bares his teeth at them. 

“You are not to lay a hand on Michelle, and to call her a demon? Preposterous.” Cas gets a look of utter terror on his face.

“If she’s not a demon, then…no, Gabriel killed them all, she can’t be…you’re trying to trick us, Lucifer.” 

“Why Castiel, as I live and breathe, me? Trick you? Never. She is indeed what you think she is. My flesh and blood runs in her veins, as well as Anna’s.” 

“Anna? You mean Anna Milton, the angel?” Dean pipes up. Lucifer gets a sad look on his face. Mickey pats him on the shoulder. 

“We don’t talk about mom much, since Grandpa won’t let her come see us anymore.” she says by way of explanation. Dean works the facts through in his head, and comes up with one conclusion.

“Nephilim.” Lucifer claps his hands together. 

“Ten points for Gryffindor!” he grins maniacally. Mickey giggles into his back. 

“Sorry, Sam, we have to kill her.” says Dean, reaching for the gun in his pocket. All of a sudden, the air around them thickens momentarily, and a whole host of angels, seraphim, archangels, and fucking primordial beings come out of nowhere.  
“What the hell is going on here?” says Castiel, looking at the ragtag assembled group. 

“Hello Castiel, it has been a long time.” says Death quietly. 

“How…we killed most of you, Michael, you’re still locked in the cage, and I’ve never even seen the four of you before…” he trails off, pointing to the Four Horsemen. 

“Hello, Uncle Michael, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Raphael.” says Mickey, waving. 

“I brought them with me, they don’t get to stretch their legs in the human world often enough. Also, they wanted to see our favourite little experiment.” Death ruffles Mickey’s hair. 

“Cas, I was being truthful when I said I killed all the Nephilim. Mickey’s a new one. She’s an experiment on nature versus nurture.” says Gabriel. 

“So you’re not really alive again?” asks Dean. 

“Goodness no, boy, I simply re animated their vessels so we could have a mature, rational discussion, and subdue you three if need be.” Death says cheerfully. 

“Although, it’s going to be hard, seeing as I know about your dragon dick.” sing songs Lucifer. 

“Aww, little Sammy’s a dragon now! I knew that blood wasn’t the right thing to use but no, nobody listens to Gabriel.” 

“Little Sammy is in a whole lot of trouble, Gabe. Do you know what he did?” says Lucifer, a knife edge to his voice. 

“What? He can’t have killed another one of us; I would have seen them by now.” 

“He impregnated Michelle.” In a second, Gabriel is at Sam’s throat. 

“You did what?” 

“I didn’t know, okay? All I knew was that she was this beautiful, great smelling virgin who started talking about my dick while holding treasure and wearing an indecently tight top! How was I supposed to know she was a monster?” Mickey sniffs, a small tear running down her cheek. Lucifer turns around and wipes her face. 

“Darling, you are not a monster. We’ve been over this. Just because you are different does not make you bad.” she nods, and Death comes over and swoops her up in his overcoat. 

“You’ve made her cry, Sam Winchester, and I don’t take very kindly to people, dragon or not, who do that.” Sam is scared for his life, until Mickey whispers from somewhere inside of Death’s coat.

“Don’t kill him…yet. It is his baby I carry, and I might…keep it. I don’t know yet.” She blinks back hot tears. 

“Fatigue, Plague, War, take Michelle inside. Get her a bowl of the ambrosia, chilled, because it’s so hot.” She smiles as he passes her off to War, an enormous, ginger haired man wearing battle armor. 

“Now, to remove the sigils and salt on the house…” says Death, preparing for a spell. 

“Wait, who says I want all these dead angels in our house?” says Dean, stepping in front of him. 

“Dean, that isn’t a good idea…” whispers Cas. 

“Dean Winchester, I have seen more in my being than you could possibly see in your pathetically short life. I have seen civilizations, empires rise and fall, billions of people die, and you think I will be stopped by one human man? I could kill you in a heartbeat. Less than a heartbeat, even. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a house to cleanse before I can let all these dead angels inside.” Dean steps behind Cas quickly, as Death starts mumbling in Latin. The house glows with a gentle light for a second, and stops just as quickly. The angels troop inside, settling down on various surfaces in the living room. War has settled Mickey on the couch between himself and Pestilence, Famine being determined as too sharp for her to sit beside. She has a bowl full of ambrosia, gold and sweet, and is curled into Pestilence’s side, feet in War’s lap. She looks a little happier, but the gloom in her nature is palpable. 

“Sam, it seems like we need to discuss some things with you. Dean, Castiel, you are welcome to stay.” says Lucifer, glowering from the armchair closest to the couch, Michael slumped at his feet. Sam nervously shifts from foot to foot, Dean and Cas opting to grab chairs from the kitchen. 

“First off, I like you, you seem like a nice guy, helped me prevent the apocalypse, so I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” says Gabriel from his spot on the couch’s arm. 

“However, if I hear you ever calling my niece a monster again, I will not hesitate in calling down Chuck to smite your ass.” Sam has never felt so scared in his life, with so many powerful beings (alive or not) staring at him like he killed their childhood pet. 

“Besides, it’s not as if you are entirely human after all. You are in no place to judge.” says Michael. Mickey stifles a giggle into Pestilence’s shirt sleeve. 

“Nevertheless, we need to discuss what is happening with the baby.” interjects Death, which quiets everyone. 

“It should be up to Michelle.” says Lucifer. Mickey looks at her dad gratefully.

“I’m not sure. I feel…a little inexperienced to have a baby? I’m also not sure that I want one right now. Plus, there is the fact that this baby is half Nephilim, half dragon, so that’s kind of problematic.” 

“Cas, should we really be okay with this whole thing? I mean, we’re supposed to kill things like Nephilim.” whispers Dean to Castiel. 

“I honestly don’t know the protocol for this sort of situation. Truthfully, I believe we should, but it would be impossible with all these angels here, dead or not.” Sam overhears them, and a growl rips out of his chest before he can stop it. 

“Fuck, sorry, just…don’t talk about my mate like that.” he’s suddenly aware that the other conversation has stopped, that they are all staring at him. Suddenly, he can hear a quiet voice in his head, one saying oh god I’m his mate fuck I want him I want him I WANT HIM mine mine mine Sam and his instincts take over. He strides across the room in two long steps and grabs Mickey from the couch. He picks her up under the arms, and she wraps her legs around his waist to keep from falling. She looks at him with a confused expression, until what has happened clicks in her mind. 

“Fuck, I’m projecting again.” she mumbles, red faced.


End file.
